memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Omega Glory (episode)
Deleted scenes I really enjoyed the background information about the omitted Spock-McCoy debate as well as the paragraph on the deleted Kirk-Tracey exchange. That said, I noticed that no source is cited. Given the plethora of fan fiction available, not to mention the usual internet disinformation, is not some kind of citation needed for these references? --GNDN 14:56, 11 October 2006 (UTC) : I have added an to that line. You're right, it does need citation. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:00, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :: I was the one who provided the information about the omitted scenes referred to above. My source was the original shooting script for "The Omega Glory." The Kirk-Tracey exchange is also written up verbatim (from the script dialoge) in the novelized adaptation of the epsiode in James Blish's "Star Trek 10". ::Toddpence ::: Why is there another planet that created a constitution, a pledge of aleigance, and a flag exactly like the US? Why does Spock use mind control powers that we never see him use again? This episode is silly. : The first question is incredibly easy to answer. Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. The second one would require me have seen this episode since I was about 4 years old. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:47, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::: But come on an exact replica of all of those things? It is not just parallel it is identical. The Nazi planet episode and the Gangster planet episode at least explain these things. : The Nazi planet and the Gangster planet are not examples of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. I would remind you that these talk pages are not for discussions on whether stuff is believable or not. Got to TrekBBS for that. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:29, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::: I just find it odd that thre is no explanation of it during the episode, or no possible explanations on this article. Also I never said those other examples of things being exactly identical was the result of the Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development, which is why I question that this is what that could have been. A scene filmed but cut before airing, has Spock speculate that maybe a ship from Earth's early space race is responsible. This of course ignores the fact that the episode makes it clear that the war on the planet was over a thousand years ago, and that means that Omega IV had a United States of America, Pledge of Allegiance, and Constitution long before the Untied States came into existence on Earth. If it is not a coincidence, than one must conclude that somehow Earth got these things from Omega IV. (Maybe some of them escaped into space and came to Earth. With their lifespans, they could have been behind the scenes of the American Revolution on Earth.) —MJBurrage • TALK • 17:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::If the ship(s) of Spock's theory were caught in a time distortion and arrived thousands of years before their departure from Earth, this would button things up quite nicely -- without requiring us to believe that US national pride was otherworldly in nature. The line was written to explain us influencing them, not vice versa. -- Captain MKB 17:56, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Time travel is a possibility, but I do not think that Omega IV actually being the source is any less likely given the number of episodes that reveal that many of our cultural icons (the Greco-Roman gods for example) were in fact aliens. Come to think of it, Apollo and/or another group from Sahndara are also a likely source for The Roman Planet. —MJBurrage • TALK • 10:27, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::The idea of the Omegan's being influenced by Earth's past not only would fall out of the plausable timeline continuity factor, it would be a direct irony to the entire point that is reitterated throughout this episode; The violation of the Prime Directive. So that might be why it was abandoned. As for Spocks telekinetic powers : While Vulcans were established as having the ability to mind meld (physical contact being required) for the purpose of sharing thoughts, Spock has demonstrated that he possessed an ability to telepathically manipulate someone in this manner only twice before (in the preceding episode "By Any Other Name" with the alien woman Kalinda, and in the first-season episode "A Taste of Armageddon", where he uses it through a wall to trick a guard in order to escape from confinement), and this ability was never seen again. Doctor in command Regarding : Spock surrenders command of Enterprise briefly to McCoy in "The Menagerie Part 1" until Kirk arrives. Spock gives "operational command" to Hansen and surrenders himself to McCoy. He never gives command to McCoy. Timeline This episode does not give a date or Stardate, and in it Galloway is disintegrated by a phaser. He is still alive in (Stardate 5928.5, 2269). That means that this episode must occur after "Turnabout Intruder", despite when it was filmed/aired —MJBurrage • TALK • 16:33, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Or that it was a continuity error. Also, remember that Galloway in "Turnabout Intruder" was credited as "Galoway" (one "l"). Although most likely a production error, that's something to consider. --From Andoria with Love 06:06, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Video and DVD releases I think there must certainly be an error in the specified US VHS release date as I have a VHS copy of this episode in my possession dated back to 1989 (I have not altered the actual page as I do not have an exact date for the earlier release). – Eliodorus 10:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Removed Background Cleanup I removed the following because I strongly disagree with the conclusion drawn. See Talk:Vulcan neck pinch#I Have Tried.... * We learn in this episode that it is possible to teach the Vulcan nerve pinch to a human, if that Human manifests the proper aptitudes of concentration. Fighting Cloud William and Sirah in his cell, Kirk expresses his appreciation for the neutralization of Sirah by Spock with the pinch whispering: "A pity you can't teach me that." Spock answers patiently: "I have tried." ::That really needs to be put back in. Your original argument that you removed it simply because "I strongly disagree with it" is not a valid reason to cut something like that out of an article. You need to be able to show that it is not factual or violates a policy of Memory Alpha such as POV or canon. We can do a slight re-wording of this, but to just cut the whole thing out based on one person's disagreement with it is not the right thing to do; otehrwise we get into issues of article ownership and certain people on the site screening the articles to meet their standards and the next thing you know we're calling our website Wikipedia. :-) I'll let others comment before taking any action here since what I said above is also my opinion as well. -FC 14:04, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::Let's continue this discussion at Talk:Vulcan neck pinch#I Have Tried..., where I laid out my arguments that the conclusion is not justified. All that line shows is that Spock attempting to teach Kirk. It doesn't mean it was actually possible, nor does it refer to the Human requiring the proper aptitudes of concentration. Later episodes, yes, show that non-Vulcans can learn the pinch, but not this one. :::Disagreeing with a conclusion drawn is analogous to finding it not factual.– Cleanse 00:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I removed the following because it's a bit iffy. I'm not really sure we should be pointing out inconsistencies in NBC's Broadcast Standards, and the last bit is a nitpick. But if there is a citation with someone commenting on the inconsistency, by all means feel free to add that. * The Yang women's navels are clearly in view in this episode, showing how inconsistent NBC's Broadcast Standards department was in applying the prohibitions regarding on-screen belly buttons. This inconsistent application may have led to a continuity error in this episode. Note that when Spock applies the Vulcan nerve pinch on Sirah in the jail cell, she collapses onto the floor with her belly button fully exposed and her hands away from her torso. When Cloud William approaches her, Sirah has one hand covering her belly button. Some POV and pointless restatement of what happens in the episode: * (From the note about David L. Ross and Galloway) Galloway's pointless death in this episode is particularly sad when you consider that in his previous appearance he was picking up tribbles. * Ron Tracey is excellent in personal combat. Although Kirk will vanquish him in the final climactic battle, in his escape attempt in Act Two, Tracey easily and completely trounces Kirk in a matter of seconds. This is impressive work by Morgan Woodward, with no stunt double used. * Tracey obliterates Spock's jury-rigged communicator and Spock falls unconscious. In the footage following, it appears that Kirk is performing CPR on him. Nitpicks: * One apparent continuity error has the Enterprise security team at the end of the episode beaming down and then beaming up again without staying long enough to acquire immunity to the virus. However, as they are not seen immediately beaming up, one can assume that they knew enough to stay down for a while. * In a careless continuity mistake, as stock footage shows shots of the empty Exeter s corridors, a shot of a fully lit, vacant engineering room is shown, despite the fact that most of the landing party is in that room, and in the dark, at that moment. I removed the following because I think it's rather over the top for a simple syndication cut. And since when is there exactly one syndication version? * After Tracey returns in a dazed hysteria from the Kohm battle, and he learns from Kirk that there is no serum with his plans for a fountain of youth all for nothing, Tracey orders Kirk "Outside, or I'll burn down both your friends." Depending on which version of the episode a viewer sees (syndicated or unsyndicated), Tracey's reasons for taking Kirk outside are vastly different. In the syndicated version, Tracey appears to be a man at his wit's end, crazed from the Kohm battle, and he is taking Kirk outside to murder him in cold blood. This is assumed in the very next scene, Kirk attacks Tracey, in fear of his life. However, in the unsyndicated version, a much more complicated motive arises from Tracey removing Kirk. Once outside, Tracey appears to calm down and explains that he must have more phasers and asks Kirk to help him. Kirk then says everyone can simply beam up, but Tracey will not go, fully aware he would face criminal charges. He then pleads with Kirk, offering to join forces with him and asks "If I put a weapon in your hand you'll fight, won't you?" He then gives Kirk his communicator and lets Kirk contact his ship to ask for phasers. When Sulu refuses to beam down weapons, Tracey comments that Kirk has a well trained crew. Only then does Kirk attack Tracey, seemingly as a last ditch attempt to take him into custody and beam off the planet. Thus, in one version Tracey is a madman taking Kirk outside to kill him; in another he is a scheming criminal and wants to talk Kirk into helping him. – Cleanse 11:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :This is directly referenced in The Star Trek Compendium as a syndication cut which changes the very nature of the episode. However, to avoid a fight here, I'll put it in the background section of the Ronald Tracey article. -FC 13:47, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::I still think it's over the top analysis for what is a simple syndication cut. But if there's a citation, it can be included, with the note that it's one syndication cut that does this, not some non-existent "syndicated version". ::Without citations, it just sounds like one fan's own personal analysis.– Cleanse 00:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Removed: nit I removed the following on basis of being a nit: * Spock tells Kirk that after being attacked by the Kohms, he and Galloway managed to escape without using their phasers. In , Spock noted that "use of our phasers is expressly forbidden." It is thus not clear under what circumstances, even in self-defense, phasers may be used. Also note, that this point mentions the Kohms, where it means the Yangs - quite a difference, I would say --*Jasper* 04:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed The following note has lacked citation for two years now: * This episode was written by Roddenberry after he had been to Washington, DC. Apparently, he was so moved by the US Constitution, as well as other artifacts from early American history, he wanted an episode to reflect American pride, yet at the same time look at how things could have turned out if the Cold War, which was still going on at the time, had gone badly for the world. And this has lacked citation for just over a year. Did they, or does it just appear that way? * In contrast to the standard use of doubles in fight scenes, Morgan Woodward and William Shatner appear to do all their own stunt work in their final climactic confrontation. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Emmy submission source? This is stated in the Background section: : A letter reprinted in Inside Star Trek: The Real Story reveals that Roddenberry personally submitted his teleplay for consideration for an Emmy Award. Is there an actual specific source for this? I've had a look through "Inside Star Trek" but couldn't find anything about it, and a quick Google search only seems to turn up things referencing this page... --Sparial (talk) 06:28, June 8, 2018 (UTC)